The present invention relates to a mounting device for supporting a decorative string of lights or Christmas tree light set, and more particularly to such a mounting device which is comprised of two symmetrical cover shells covered on each other to hold a decorative string on the inside, enabling bulb sockets of the decorative string to be firmly secured in position and light from bulbs of the decorative string to pass to the outside through through holes on both cover shells.
A variety of mounting devices have been disclosed for releasably supporting a decorative string or Christmas tree light set. These mounting devices commonly include a platen-like base frame for releasably supporting the bulb sockets of the decorative string. The platen-like base frame may have any of a variety of designs. When the decorative string is installed, the bulb sockets are arranged to show a pattern. These mounting devices have drawbacks. Because the bulb sockets with the installed bulbs are exposed to the outside, the bulbs, the bulb sockets and the conducting cord tend to be damaged, or forced to drop from the base frame.